Balance in the universe
by winteriscool
Summary: Marinette is stabed and passes, Hawk moth wins but a new force arises and brings Marinette back, when she finds out her friends had been hiding the truth from her she breaks and is on the next flight to China...
1. Next flight to China

"L-LADYBUG!"

"I need to take you to the hospital!"

"No Chat! Don't please"

"Look at you Ladybug! You need medical attention"

"Chat... if anything happens I want to say that I do love you..."

He then hurried her to the nearest hospital he could find,"HELP!" He kept on repeating until they took Ladybug into a room

"Chat Noir, do you know anything about Ladybug? Like her name?"

"No I don't know she always wanted to keep things private between us"

"Anything?"

"No"

"You'll have to decide if we should give her surgery or not for the wound, there's a chance she could live or die tho"

"Do whatever you can to bring her back please!"

Hours later of waiting in the hospital, he knew that he'd have to be downstairs to go to school so he texted Nathalie that he didn't want to go to school and to not disturb him, he just waited and waited to have ladybug back, his ladybug...

He saw hope when a doctor walk out of the room were Ladybug was staying, "Is she okay, did it go well?"

"I'm sorry, Ladybug didn't make it I'm afraid she's past"

"THIS IS AMAZING!" One of the doctors shouted from inside the room, What is that creature!

"Marinette?" He cried as he saw that his lady had been sitting behind him all this time, and now she was gone, she was gone forever...

Chat ran off he went to find her parents at the bakery, "Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"It's Marinette! She's dead! Gone!" He cried out as he grabbed both of them to lead them to the hospital

"WHAT! How could you let this happen Chat Noir! We thought you were supposed to protect us and you let our daughter die!"

"I couldn't protect her, she's Ladybug and she was stabbed with a sword that was made with the same material as her miraculous"

They all didn't talk the whole way to the hospital, instead they all just held there tears until they got to Marinette to say their final goodbyes, before they went to the hospital they delivered the news to Alya as well

They all cried as they said their final goodbyes to Marinette, she was one of the most nicest, sweetest persons anybody knew, add the fact that she protected Paris from Hawk moth

Chat Noir didn't care anymore, it seemed like he had lost everything and everyone, Ladybug/Marinette was gone Alya blames him for this, his father was always so distance from him as well

"HAWK MOTH! You win, I'll hand over my miraculous and ladybugs miraculous as well, I'll hand them over as long as I get them back..."

"It's a deal" Hawkmoth never went back on his word and he didn't plan on doing it this time as well

He had finally gotten his hands on the miraculouses, all he had needed to do was kill Ladybug, it would break Chat Noir and he would've handed over the miraculouses

Emilie was soon revived and someone in the world had just died or gone into a coma, he then handed the miraculouses back over to Chat Noir who later started school again

"Hi Adrien"

He ignored his mother, all he could think about was Ladybug/Marinette she was gone and he couldn't cope with her death

"What's wrong Adrien?" She asked as she could clearly see that something was bothering her son but she couldn't quite figure it all out

"EVERYTHING!" He shouted as he got up in tears

"SINCE YOUVE BEEN GONE ALL MY LIFE HAS DONE IS GO DOWNHILL"he cried as he later ran to his restroom and locked himself in there

"Honey, Adrien, If you just cry I won't be able to understand what's going on tell me please..."

"There was this girl, she was amazing she sat behind me in class, I've just realized that I love her when she just died! I can't cope with her death! I refuse to believe it!" He yelled

Emilie than ran off to speak to Gabriel while Adrien transformed Into Chat Noir to get everything out of his head, maybe meet up with Master fu

"Gabriel, you broke everybody in this city! Especially our son! He doesn't even want to talk to me, give me the moth miraculous! And the peacock one too! I need to make our son happy again!"

"Emilie I can't risk you being gone again!

"I have to do this, our sons happiness is at stake, he loved a girl and she died a few hours ago, please let me do this Gabriel"

"If it really means that much to you... I guess ai could let you do it"

"Okay whose the girl! She must be pretty if Adrien loves her"

"I'm not sure but it might be Marinette Dupain-Cheng are old ladybug superhero, she was a very good designer she won a hat competition, so you could say she's talented"

Emilie grabbed a tablet to search her up, but before she could it popped up right in front of her, "I see why Adrien likes her"

Emilie later went off into the basement to send out her first akuma, the girls parents were going through a lot of grief so I'd be easy to akumitize them so of course she sent of the akuma

"Hello I am Dark Moth, you've lost the light in your life, so I give you the power to go back in time and make sure it never happens, but I'll need the miraculouses"

"When do we start?" A cloud of prurple and black flew over Tom and Sabine combining them into one person, of course they needed to find enough of Marinette/Ladybugs stuff to go back in time

Later that evening, Chat Noir was hanging around Marinettes grave from a distance, he wanted all the pain out, but he still refused to believe she was gone

He saw a mysterious figure going to Marinette grave and just started digging it up so he decided to confront the mysterious figure which he later figured it was an akuma victim and ran of to find Master fu

"Master! Hawk Moth went back on his promise! He's still akumatizing people! He akumitized Marinettes parents!"

"Chat Noir, take he ladybug earings, find someone you can trust and let them keep it permanently until their fight is really over"

Chat Noir thought to himself long and hard and decided that, who'd be a better superhero than Marinettes best friend Alya

"Alya, I know your in a lot of pain, but I need you to help me until this fight is over, I need a new partner" he almost didn't give Alya the miraculous as he didn't want to replace Marinette, but it was the right thing to do"

They'd later end up fighting lots of villians, then finding out that it wasn't the same Hawk Moth, it had been 2 years since Marinettes death, Adrien never really moved on and isolated himself most of the time

"ADRIEN?!" Dark moth yelled as she took his ring and his transformation slipped, she'd felt bad she had been fighting her son this whole time and she didn't even realize it

"Look Adrien, it's me your mom, 2 years ago I realized you were in pain so I wanted to help bring this girl back for you, just give me the miraculouses and everything will come back to normal..."

Adrien was shocked and he was happy at the same time, it was his mother but she had done this only for him so he agreed and transformed back to get Multi-bugs earings

They fought and fought, Alya felt anger as her partner had turned against her, why tho? She asked herself, he than stopped fighting with her

"Alya, give me the ladybug earings..."

"NO! You've betrayed me!"

"We can bring Marinette back with a wish, but we need the Ladybug earings and my ring..."

Alya thought about it for a second, oh how she missed her best friend if she did this, maybe I'd all be over afterwords

"Okay..." She calmed down as she took of the earings handing them to her partner who later took of his ring revealing Adrien again

They then wished Marinette back and the Moth miraculous was given back, revealing Emilie Agreste, but as always someone in the universe died

The next day at school everybody looked at Marinette wit tears in their eyes, Marinetge was confused about everything, so she decided to ask Alya who gave her no answer

Marinette sat down on the bench she usually did at lunch and planned to just sit there drawing in her sketchbook for the whole period

"Hey Marinette" Adrien greeted as he sat down with her, Marinette refused to speak as she knew she would jumble up all her words so she just waved

"You know how I told you about the girl I love?

She just shook her head

"I want to ask her out but I don't know how to, do you have any advice?"

"You should ask her directly? Not with any jokes tho, you said she hates them"

"Okay, Thanks Marinette, oh and Marinette, do you want to go out with me?"

"You mean as like a third wheel? Like last time with Kagami?"

"No, you and me on a date"

"As friends?"

"No, Marinette like... boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Sure" she spoke calmly but in the inside she was screaming, she walke of and went home to freak out about it and then called alya to come over

"Adrien asked you out?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess, also can I see your phone?" She asked as she was going to erase the news of her death and her coming back

Marinette and her friends left secondary school moving onto highschool, the real deal, without Marinette still knowing that she had died and come back to life by a wish

Every time Marinette would walk down the street, everybody would look at her with tears in their eyes with appreciation, she was still confused

"Tikki, maybe I should look up my name to see what comes up" she smiled as she knew things would pop up as her as Adriens girlfriend she thought as she grabbed her phone

"Uhh, No marinette that would be a bad idea" tikki cautioned as she wasn't trying to get marinette to know what had happened

"Oh your right, We have to go on patrol right now, tikki spots on!" She yelled as she flew of her balcony to meet up on the usual spot that her and Chat meet up at

"M'lady you sure you don't want to give me a chance?" He smiled to himself, little did she know she was actually dating him

"Chat, I already told you I'm dating someone in my civilian self!"

"I'm sure he'd be very happy for us, plus he wouldn't even know"

"No" she rolled her eyes before she used her yo-yo to get away

"Finally home, now time to look my name up" she smiled as she grabbed her phone and started to type in her name and go no results

"What? Hm, I didn't download this" she mumbled as tikki knew it was time that the truth came out, but now this way

"Okay, now let's try again" she smiled as she typed in her name getting different results like, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybugs death- wiki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Ladybug revived with a special wish, Chloe Bourgeois honors Marinette Dupain-cheng/Ladybugs death, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Adrien Agrestes girlfriend _

This must be a joke right? I never died, maybe it's another Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Wait no! It said Marinette/Ladybug! HOW I've done my best to keep my identity a secret!" She cried out

"Marinette..."

"Tikki, please tell me what has happened..."

"You were stabbed with a sword made from the same material as your miraculous, Chat Noir carried you to the hospital and you told him you loved him, I eventually ended your transformation and you were revealed as Marinette, and that later spread, Chat Noir broke and gave up the miraculouses only later to get them back after Hawk moth finished his wish, nobody cooped with your death, there was later another Hawk moth called dark moth, who akumitized people only later to convince Chat noir and Layla to give up their miraculouses, and she brought you back with a special wish... everybody knows who you are, even Chat Noir and Adrien"

"NO, NO NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! Everybody knows I'm Ladybug... I've failed.. I was supposed to keep my identity a secret! And now it's just out there like Chloe's identity!" She yelled as she then accepted it and just lay on her bed crying

The next day at school she kept quiet to herself in the morning, she didn't speak to anybody until lunch

"Hey Marinette youve been really quiet today,

Is something wrong?" Alya asked as she sat next to her on a school bench

"Yeah is anything wrong Marinette?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that all of you tried to hide the truth from me!" She yelled causing people to turn their attention to them in the school courtyard

"What?"

"DONT ACT DUMB! I know you all know I'm ladybug! I KNOW THAT IM SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO GRANT WISHES WITH THE MIRACULOUSES! If you revive me! Then someone else in the universe dies!" She yelled as she left the school heading to her house then being chased by Adrien and Alya

She headed up to her room in tears then being followed by Adrien and Alya

"Marinette it was the best for you, we knew how much this meant for you, so alya downloaded something in your phone to hide the news..."

"If you'd known what's best for me you would've told me immediately! I feel so embarrassed! I'm over here thinking that my identity was secret! BUT NO EVERYBODY KNOWS IM LADYBUG!"

"Mar-"

"I get it Adrien, you only asked me out because you knew I was ladybug, I'm not special people only like my alter ego side..."

"You can go find somebody else, because me and my alter ego side are done with you! And you as well Alya, or should I say Rena rouge!"

"Marinette list-"

"Just leave"

"Marinette pl-"

"I SAID TO LEAVE!" She yelled giving them a warning to leave, so they did

"I can't bare to loose Marinette like this..." Alya cried out as tears were starting to form in her eyes as she walked out of the bakery

"I'll come check on her as Chat Noir later, and maybe convince her to forgive us"

**Later that night **

"I can't believe you all lied to me like that" She cried out on her balcony as she talked to tikki who was trying to comfort her

"Hey purrrrincess" Chat smiled as he landed on her balcony behind him

"I know you know Chat, you can stop pretending know" She whimpered as she didn't dare to face him with tears in her eyes

"I don't get it, If you knew then why did you keep chasing after me"

"Because I never lost hope, I know you must be mad that I let 2 people make wishes with our miraculouses..."

"No Chat... I'm not mad at you, I get that you couldn't cope with my death and that broke you, I get that... but I don't get why my friends would lie to me!"

"Well maybe you should forgive them? They should've had a reason to lie to you right?"

"No, never in a thousand years it sounds extra but, even if I did forgive them I'd just loose them to a liar so if they're gonna betray me later on I just won't bother forgiving them do this... Ever"

"Then Maybe you could be M'lady for real this time?" He smiled with blush on his face as he walked towards Marinette

"It wouldn't work out, you only love Ladybug not me..."She cried as it hurt her to say that

"That's not true... I do love Marinette as much as Ladybug, when I lost you I realized that my world was different with you, Marinette I might've fell in love with your Alter ego first but that doesn't stop me from falling in love with you"

Akward silence*

"Maybe I should've given you a chance, I hate people who lie, I can't believe I've been pinning on Adrien for so long, I don't want to see him or ever talk to him"

"I know I sound like I'm overreacting, but it hurts me and I don't think I'll be able to face them tommorow at school"

"Well it's getting late, and we both need are rest so see you around Marinette"

It was a thought decision but she talked to her parents about her traveling to China to stay with some of her relatives, she couldn't cope being here, the nice parents they were they understood and told her to start packing and would book a flight for her so she'd be able to fly to China

The next day Marinette woke up nervous as she didn't know if this was the right decision or not, but maybe by the time she'd be back everybody would've forgotten about her

"Marinette hurry up, we're going to be late for our flight!" Sabine yelled as she didn't want to leave her daughter alone in an airport of flight so she'd come with her to China then come back

"I'm coming mom!" Marinette yelled back as she grabbed the luggage's she had packed the night before and some bags

Before going to the airport Marinette stopped by the couffaine house boat to say her final goodbye to couffaine siblings, he favorite friends

"Hey Luka, Juleka..." Marinette walked in to the house boat as they were eating breakfast

"Marinette? What are you doing here so early?"Luka and Juleka both asked spotting some luggage's waiting for Marinette

"I'm moving away to China, and I stopped by to say my final goodbyes to my favorite people..." She whimpered as tears had already started forming in her eyes

"W-What! You can't move away, not yet!" Luka shouted standing up form the table and rushing towards her

"I'm sorry, I can't just cope with everything I think this is the best thing for me at the moment, but I promise I will come back now can I speak to Juleka in private?"

"S-sure" Juleka stuttered as she got up and went to talk to her

"You see my earings, they're called a miraculous, I know you know I'm ladybug and I'll need someone to fill in for me while I'm gone, and I want you to be that person." She whispered as she took of her earings rapping them in Julekas hand

"Use them for the greater good, oh and me and Chat Noir go on patrol every Monday, Wednesday and fridays, we meet up at..."

"O-Okay"

"Your kwami will explain the rest to you" she smiled as she gave her hug and shed some tears and then hugged Luka and she'd even more tears, she couldn't believe she was going to China...


	2. home sweet home

Marinette had always wanted to visit China when she was much younger, this felt wrong to her for some reason this felt wrong to her, but she made it through her new highschool in China, while living with her older sister wich is the one who told her it's time to go back to Paris

Marinette cried on her way home, she didn't want to leave her new friends and boyfriend, they promise each other a long distance relationship, she forgot all about Alya, Nino, Adrien and her former classmates

"MOMMA! PAPPA! We're home!" Marinettes sisters yelled as she enetered the bakery in tears and went straight to hugging them, while Marinette just stood there

"Marinette, we've missed you so much!" Sabine cried as she ran over to her causing Marinette bursting into tears, they were all a family again

"Hey Marinette, I heard there's a really big fashion school here, we should go apply there for you with your skills you'll definitely get in!" Her sister laughed already dragging Sabine Tom and Amrinette to the school

Luckily marinette did get in and she started school next week, she felt like college went by so fast and now she had a job paying her lots of money for making new designs, her dream was coming true, but her designs weren't so famous

"Hey babe" Marinette chuckled as she answered her phone begging to speak Chinese as he didn't speak French or English

"Hey, hows it going? I've heard your business goings really well!"

"It's been great, I miss you so much tho, I wish that I could just see you right now in person..."

"Well, I gotta go I'll talk to you later"

"Alright bye, love you" She snorted as she ended the call, he'd always done this to her, for a while she's been suspecting he's been cheating on her but never wanted to call him out on it, she was afraid she'd loose him

For the first time in 5 years she texted Juleka and Luka that they needed to meet up, they decided to meet up at Julekas place, Marinette arrived extra early to collect her earings from Juleka, she's glad she trusted her with them, she was the perfect replacement for her

"Hey Juleka" Marinette smiled as she walked inside her house, almost crying for how long they had been separated, Juleka gave back the earings and Marinette was once again the one and only ladybug

"Hey Luka" Marinette ran over to him giving a hug not wanting to let him go, she truly did have feelings for Luka back then, but she pushed them aside to pin of after Adrien

They talked for hours and hours until it finally got late and they had to get home they hugged for a very long time and she'd tears together and promised to see each other soon

Marinette made it to her modern home tired, she couldn't believe all of this was going to happen again, she wanted to go out as Ladybug once again, she missed the feeling of being Ladybug

"You know, I really missed you Tikki, I really missed being Ladybug and I should've been grateful for being alive, not lashing out on everyone

"You know the words Marinette" she smiled waiting for Marinette to transform once again into ladybug like the old days

"Tikki, spots on!" She transformed into Ladybug but this time without the pigtails but a pony tail that showed her long hair, she was excited about this change in her appearance and when out to just admire Paris in the night

She decided to sit on a top of the building just admiring her beautiful city and admiring her bakery and secondary school, the thought of her pinning after Adrien as a 13year old made her cringe and laugh, she stayed there for half an hour until she was later joined by somebody, a familiar voice spoke behind her

"Ladybug, What are you doing up here?" Chat asked thinking it was Juleka, not the old Ladybug, Marinette he thought she was long gone

"I haven't heard that name in 9 years..." she smiled not daring to face Chat Noir, who looked confused, while Marinette started to tear up in joy, how she missed Chat Noit so much

"W-Wait! Marinette?!" He saw hope to get Marinette back he started to shed tears as well as he sat down next to her and she ended up putting her head on his shoulder

"I thought you'd never come back to Paris..." He cried as he looked at her directly grabbing her attention immediately

"I could never forget my home city, Paris I came back to study in college and now have a very good paying job here as well"

"You should go see your old friends, the ones you told me about and that boy you pinned after for so long"

"You know, if actually love that but now I know that he really is just a wonderful friend, we were meant to be nothing more than friends maybe that's why it didn't work out

"If it doesn't work out with him, will you go out with me?"

"No"

"I thought you said there was nothing between you!"

"I said no because I already have a boyfriend, he might cheat on me but I know I'm the only one he loves and I'll be the only one ever"

"LADYBUG! If that boys cheating on you he doesn't deserve you! You should date someone who respects you not cheats on you!" Chat screamed standing up and grabbing his baton ready to leave...

"CHAT!" He heard his name, and turned around to see a ladybug falling from the building, he had accidentally pushed her off, if she was gone this time I'd be his fault...

Can't hurried down to carry her away and seek medical attention, Tikki de-transformed her so that I'd be easier for him to bring her to the hospital

"HELP PLEASE!" He shouted until she was taken to a room, he couldn't help but cry what if he lost ladybug again, if he it all over, it was all his fault!

"Don't worry Chat Noir, she's fine she won't die this time we'll have to find out more when she's awake, so come back for visiting hours please"

Chat Noir cried tears of happiness, he didn't kill her he hugged the doctor then making his way out of the hospital to just thing and maybe try to find Marinettes house

He got home and decided to look up her designs and buy something then share it on the news, this would be like a I am sorry gift for her, and it all worked out, by the time Marinette woke up she was famous

"Okay Marinette, can you tell me anything you remember from the fall?"

"Is Marinette my name? Why am I here?! Wait! Where am I?! Wait! What fall!" Marinette blurted our confused about everything and wasn't sure about anything

"I think I got everything I need for now, so if you'll excuse me" the doctor left the room not even giving Marinette the chance to respond back

Moments later the doctor confirmed that Marinette had suffered from a minor head trauma which caused her memory loss, the doctor added,"but she can recover from this memory loss, or her memory's could be lost forever, that's if you wanted it"

"Thankyou for informing us doctor"Sabine thanked her as she took Marinette to her house were they all stayed until Marinette would recover, it was hard for her to re-cover as there was always interviewers standing outside wanting to interview Marinette or her family, they had made 0 progress so far

One day Marinette was just star-gazing on her balcony when a guy in a cat themed outfit landed on her railings,"Marinette, I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" She asked caring him with a confused face, wich he also had on his face

"You don't remember?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are, I'm suffering from memory loss as my family informed me, I think... I can't really remember"

An idea popped in Chat Noirs head, I'd be bad of him to do this but he'd always wanted this so he did it, besides she wouldn't remember anything,"Well, Thankyou for telling me, before anybody else can lie to you and say this, I'm your boyfriend, I'm a superhero and you fell in love with me before your memory loss"

"Really?" Marinette blushed, was she really dating a superhero before her memory loss?

"Yea, I'm so glad nobody has told you a lie, you know your a famous fashion designer I bet if your started doodling in your sketchbook then you'd come up with a new design!

"Thankyou for telling me... umm what should I call you?"

"Umm, Maybe Kitty, or love?"

"Um okay kitty, well I need my rest so goodnight" she waved as she went inside her room to get ready for bed and Chat Noir de-transformed and got ready for bed while talking to plagg as well

"Years ago, you'd say she's just a friend and now look at you lying to her about you being her boyfriend, love has really screwed you up hasn't it kid?"

"Look plagg If I didn't do this now, Luka or a random stranger could've done it! I can't loose her again so she's mine for time being!"

The doorbell rang, Marinettes sister went to go check who it was while her father was at the bakery and Sabine was helping Marinette out

"Who are you, are you another crazy fan?"

"No, I'm actually Marinettes boyfriend, after I heard about the incident I decided to come and see if she's okay" he used his phone to translate

"Oh Joshua, I remember you from China go right ahead here I'll bring you to her" She smiled as she lead him to her were she was trying to get her memory back but hadn't made any progress so far

"How'd you hear about her incident anyway?"

"Ever Since Adrien Agreste showed of one of her one of her designs she's been famous world wide you know, it's pretty cool"

A memory flashed through Marinettes head about her and Adriens break up, I guess they were making progress but that memory hurt Marinette the most

"I guess she is making progress, you probably shouldn't bring him up I think that'll be the best" Sabine smiled as she tried to comfort her daughter from trying to make her let out her tears

"Can you all just leave me for a bit, I want to hang outside for a bit" She smiled as she spotted Chat Noir on her balcony, he had promised to show her the twin from a better point of the city

"Of course Marinette, we'll all be downstairs call out if you need anything"

They were finally gone and marinette enetered her balcony to be greeted by Chat Noir then holding tightly onto him while he showed her the city from the best point

They finally stopped on a building, the roof of the building were ladybug had fallen of off, because of him he decided last night it was the best to say the truth instead of keeping this lie

"Marinette, I have to admit to something" He chuckled as he knew this wouldn't be good, if this apology failed he still had chances as Adrien right?

"I haven't been the most honest pers-"

"I know, you lied to me" she smirked, she had known this whole entire time without telling anybody

"What?"

"Yesterday, my REAL boyfriend called me and said he'd be arriving from China today, so no need to apologize"

"Marinette please break up with him... please"

"I love him Chat! I won't break up with him just to be with someone I don't love! And someone I will never love!" She yelled she knew those words hurt, but this was payback...


End file.
